fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Peterson
Dylan Peterson is a fan character created by YueHatake 05:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake. Please don't edit without permision. Bloodline Dylan is a pure-blooded Saiyan. It was thought that she and her mother were half-Saiyan, but both are of pure blood. her father is a Saiyan named Raasz. It was believed that Dylan's older sister, Sins, died along side her father, however, she meerly escaped and left her mother and unborn sister to die. For that Dylan promises to kill her sister. In the future, Dylan meets and marries a Shadowian named Reyjo Cowin, great-grandson of Varal Cowin. Like his great-grandmother, he is human-like. They will have three children, two boys and one girl. The oldest boy is named Centis, and he has dark shaggy brown hair, and a serious personality. The twins, Jak and Akira, are the youngest. Jak has light gray hair like his twin sister, and both look alike. They inherited the tails of their parents and the cat ears of their father. All three are human-like. Appearance Dylan has raven hair and blue eyes.As a Super Saiyan ,her eyes turn green and her hair blonde. She wears martial artist clothing, but when not training, she has to wear a maid's dress. Dylan wears green wristbands, belt, and boots. Her clothes are blue. Like most Saiyans, she has a tail.D ylan is age 16. Her mother, the duaghter of the Saiyan, was able to go Super Saiyan before she settled down with her family. Dylan was first trained by her uncle Goruto for some time before her father told him to stop.Dylan was heartbroken, but to her delight, her mother secretly taught her the secrets her father showed her. Dylan has a younger brother named Bryan, who is 13 years old. He shows little interest in his family's past. At the age of 16, she was able to become a Super Saiyan, but a limited time. Her mother repeatedly keeps trying to keep the time of her Super Saiyan form longer, but with little success. Dylan has a tail, but keeps it wrapped around her waist during school, to avoid stares. Her mother informed the school that she cannot do P.E. Dylan hopes to meet her uncle and Goku someday and train with them. Power Dylan encounters Terror when Goruto and Torock are fighting him. She was able to go SuperSaiyan2, but was easily beat by Terror's overwhelming powers. After Terror agreed to help, she was turned into a Majin, her power unbelievable. Personality Dylan is prideful, but kind. She would do anything, at any costs, to protect her uncle, brother, and mother. She is agressive. Her father is hated by Dylan. Because of him, she has some evil in her heart. Her hero is Prince Vegeta. She looks up to him and knows she can be as merciless as him. Relationships Zahsal(Mother)-38 yrs old Bryan(Brother)-13 yrs old Sins(Sister)-28 yrs old Goruto(Uncle)-47 yrs old Torock(Friend and Rival of brother)﻿-appears to be 30 but actually in his 50s-60s Toma(Cousin) Ben Peterson(Supposed Father,Real Father of Bryan, hated by Dylan)-39 thumb|300px|right|Dylan's HeroRaasz(Real Father)-Deceased Reyjo(Husband)-Future Centis(Son)-Future Jak(Son)-Future Akira(Daughter)-Future Sharotto Full Body by lug0si.jpg|Dylan's Mother|link=Zahsal Peterson Tn.jpg|Majin Dylan Female_Saiyan_by_Celenya.jpg|Dylan in Saiyan uniform given to her by Raasz|link=Dylan Peterson thumbnailCAW716AJ.jpg|Dylan shocked by King Kai|link=Dylan Peterson 180px-Super_Saiyan_Kanca_DBAM_Fake_by_kjstyles2x_treme.jpg|Her Uncle Goruto|link=Goruto 1296526356_8174_full.jpg|Dylan's future Daughter, Akira thumbnailCADIS2BD.jpg|Dylan's Future son, Centis thumbnailCAYPTUAT.jpg|Dylan's Other Future Son, Jak Category:YueHatake Category:Fan Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Females Category:Hybrids